The Clone Hunger Games
by captainrexbest35
Summary: Rex returns to his home in District 12 this time with a few friends. Will he survive this year's Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey Hey Hey! Everybody! I got something new for you! A Hunger Games Crossover. Yes this was something I had on my mind ever since I read the book, then saw the movie, then read the book and saw the movie.

Rex: I like it!

Banana: Banana!

Buneary: Bunny!

Me: No! I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars no matter how much I wish I did and I don't own the hunger games either.

* * *

The last thing that Clone Captain Rex remembered was smashing into something hard as their ship lost control.

As he woke, he pushed himself to his feet slowly before he looked around the cockpit of the Twilight. Commander Ahsoka Tano sat quietly in the center of the floor as the 4 remaining clones: Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, and Coric, along with General Skywalker, came to.

"Where are we?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex looked out the view port and realized they were in a forest or some kind of woods. He suddenly felt calm and peaceful as though he knew these woods. Without a second glance, he tore his eyes away from the view port and made his way outside the ship. He wasn't aware that he'd been followed out.

"District 12," Rex whispered into the wind.

"What?" Skywalker said as he came to stand beside his captain.

Rex said nothing but took off in the direction of the place he knew was home. Skywalker had stared after him for a moment, then signaled the others, and they took off after him. Once Rex reached the edge of the woods he stopped and gestured for the others to do the same. He silently checked the area before he dashed towards the hole in the electric fence. It wasn't electrified because of lack of power in District 12. He slipped through the hole and waited for the other 6.

His men seemed at unease. Skywalker looked around at the village that was District 12 before he turned back to Rex and whispered hoarsely, "Rex, where the hell are we?"

He didn't answer straight away, but ran through town. The square was empty as if everyone were either at work or lunch. He knew where they were. He stopped at a shabby two-story, wooden house and pushed open the door slowly with his eyes closed.

He neither looked at Skywalker nor turned around as he spoke in a soft whisper, "Home." He took a step inside the door but was suddenly on the floor having been tackled and hugged tightly.

"Hi Molly," Rex laughed prying his now 12-year-old sister off of him.

Molly knew that was her older brother even through the armor and helmet. They had talked; even though it had been three years ago, she remembered. She squealed with delight and ran inside to tell her mom, Kathryn.

His men gave him looks through their helmets but said nothing. Rex stood up and walked inside holding the door open for the others to file past him into the house.

Rex removed his helmet, as did the other clones. Molly ran out of the weaving room, the room his mom did her sewing hin, and then froze looking at Ahsoka. Then she darted back inside the room.

"What was that all about?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex of course knew perfectly well what it was about. With her orange skin and white and blue-striped headtails, Molly must have thought the Togruta was from the capital. He waved his hand in a gesture that meant 'wait here' and walked in the room. His mom looked up at him almost in disbelief before she walked around the table and hugged him tightly. She let go and looked at him.

"My how you've grown," She said softly. "We've missed you."

Rex closed his eyes, then opened them, and whispered, "I've missed you, too."

As the clones stood waiting, Skywalker approached the room silently. Rex looked over his shoulder at him, and Molly ducked behind an open closet door.

Rex chuckled softly, "It's okay Molly; he's a friend."

So, Molly peeked out from behind the door. That was when Rex realized how thin Molly actually looked. He could nearly see her ribs through her blue sweater.

Skywalker frowned as he made the same observation as his captain. "She looks half-starved." He commented dryly.

Rex snorted and railed, "Everyone here is." Then he realized that he was out of line and snapped to attention. Skywalker gave a slight nod in acknowledgement, and Rex relaxed. He turned to address Rex's mother, "Anakin Skywalker," he said holding out his hand for shaking.

"Kathryn Nimana." She said grasping his hand in a firm grip even though her arms were skinny.

While Anakin and Kathryn talked, Rex went back out and showed his men the living room. They sat for a while in silence until Hardcase piped up, "I'm hungry."

Molly walked in and sat on Rex's knee. "That's an understatement," She said.

"You're always hungry, Hardcase." Coric said rubbing at the back of his neck.

They all laughed at that, and as the laughter faded, Molly spoke.

"Are you coming to the reaping, Rex?" She asked. Rex's smile faded and he blinked.

"What's the reaping?" Kix asked. He'd noticed his sudden change. Someone who relied on the smallest clicks and details to tell a man apart in a sea of near identical faces would have seen it.

Rex wiped his face of all emotion. There was a long, tense, uneasy pause as he tried to find the words to tell them the truth.

Molly walked outside; a mixture of horror, fear, anger, and grotesque littered her eyes.

Finally Rex took a deep breath and spoke, his voice dry and bitter, "The reaping is the selection of children to compete in the Hunger Games." He continued on before he could be interrupted. "The Hunger Games is a competition where the," he swallowed as his voice cracked a little, "24 competitors selected fight to the death."

He noticed the same emotion cross his brothers' faces: anger. The look disappeared just as quickly as it had been seen. That didn't bother Rex. They all hid their emotions.

Each year since he left he'd been registered, and he willed his name to not be chosen. It never had. But this year something felt strange. Even though after this year it was his last time, he knew it would be him.

Rex had never stayed to watch the games. Instead he left. Rex knew they had no choice but to stay and watch,

It was too late to go hunting, and with grief, anger, and homesickness in their hearts, they slept through the night.

Rex woke earlier than any of the others that morning. He changed into a set of hunting clothes and left his armor in a neat pile next to the bed in his room. Then he slipped outside the door pausing to pet Molly's goat on the head and started down the road to Katniss Everdeen's house.

Before he reached her house he turned on the ear piece comlink in his ear. He knew his men would wake soon and he didn't want them to be worried.

He tapped the door lightly. Katniss was sure to be up. He heard a low "who is it?" and answered his name.

Katniss opened the door and stepped out. A game bag hung from her shoulder. He smirked.

"It's about time you're back, Rex." She said hugging him with one arm.

He chuckled softly, "Let's go. I've got 10 to feed."

She looked at him, "Ten? I thought there were 4 of you." She started walking and he fell in step beside her.

"Well," He said, "let's just say there's a few friends staying over." He looked at her cautiously, and she understood what he meant.

Back at the house, Coric was the first of the clones to rise. Molly was in the kitchen sitting at the table with some other guy. He didn't stand just yet, but looked around at his vode (1). Rex was gone. He pushed himself into a sitting position. His movements woke Hardcase who looked up at him.

"What's up Coric?" He asked rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"You seen the captain?" He asked quietly. Hardcase shook his head and sat up. He had slept in his armor and felt stiff.

Molly walked to the door of the living room. "He's out hunting." She sat down on the old tattered couch.

"Hunting?" Kix grunted out from where he stretched out on the floor. He sat up and rubbed his shoulder.

"Mhm." She ran a hand through her blond hair.

"Someone has to feed us," said a deep weary voice. Coric looked at the man in the kitchen. "Name's Jared*." His face was covered in soot or ash.

As they were doing introductions, the other clones and Skywalker woke. Ahsoka came out of Molly's room and stretched. Her lightsaber was clipped to her belt. She rested a hand on it as she spotted the man in the kitchen, but her master shook his head slightly and she relaxed.

Coric seemed to go from sleepy curiosity to overprotective medic mode as he looked from Jared back to Kix who was still rubbing his shoulder. Kix held still as Coric checked over his shoulder. He had been dimly aware that it hurt yesterday. but had paid it no mind. In truth, it hurt even worse than yesterday.

"Ripped tendon," Coric muttered pulling his fingers away as Kix winced. Kix figured it was. Coric worked gently and quickly with the ease of long practice. He was someone that Kix admired greatly as a comrade, fellow medic, and a brother. When he was finished, he flexed his shoulder gingerly. "Thanks vod."

He was sure that Hardcase was bound to start complaining about food, showers, etc. very soon. For several minutes he debated duck taping Hardcase's mouth shut but the medic, good-nature part of him won. After a few minutes of silence, and Molly bouncing around playing her flute, he heard laughter outside. One of them was a female. The other was Rex.

Rex pushed open the door, but let Katniss inside before him. He had a rather large boar draped over his shoulder, and Katniss had her game bag full of nuts and berries. She was carrying a box filled with about 30 loaves of bread. However, Rex had picked out a few loaves of Molly's favorite herb and cheese stuffed bread.

Kathryn came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "Why hello Katniss, dear. How's little Primrose?"

"Hello Mrs. Nimana. Prim is back on her feet. Nothing can ever keep that girl down.

"Stuff her full of government rations. That's sure to put her out," Rex said setting the boar on the counter top for his mom then taking the box from Katniss and putting it on the table.

Katniss chuckled and peered in the living room where the sound of laughter was heard. She blinked when she saw Ahsoka, who was dancing around with Molly. Molly put down her flute, smiled, and grabbed Ahsoka by the arm to pull her into the kitchen.

"Hi Katniss. This is Ahsoka. What's in the box Rex?" She bounded past her and stopped beaming up at her older brother. He smiled and her and pulled the lid off the crate. Molly gasped as she saw its contents. "All this for us?"

"Mhm." He took out his pocket knife and selected a loaf of Molly's favorite bread. Despite how happy he seemed, deep down, he felt guilty. Here he was, well fed while his family was starving. His mother blinked when she saw the amount of bread in the crate.

"How'd you afford all of this? Surely we don't have that much money?"

Rex handed a slice to Molly who bit into the fresh bread and devoured it in a couple of bites. "Uh... no, we don't." He said. At her look he added quickly, "Don't worry I didn't steal it." She rolled her eyes and went about gutting the boar.

The reaping was tomorrow and he knew he'd be leaving, possibly for good. There would be no way to avoid it this time. He introduced Katniss to the others, but the rest of the day went by quickly, and uneventfully.

* * *

Me: And we're breaking it off here with 15 minutes before bedtime. I must say that was better than I thought.

Rex: yup

Co: I liked it.

Mike: I did too. Now read and review and maybe I won't have to eat you.

Me: Mike is a dragon.

Rex: Ret'!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Back, back, back and BACK! With another chapter of the Clone Hunger Games.

Rex: *cries*

Me: Oh shut up.

Molly: *plays flute*

Rex: Don't tell me to shut up you banana phone.

Molly: What's a banana phone?

Rex: I'll tell you when you're older.

Molly: What's a banana?

Coric: It's a fruit.

Molly: What's a-

Me: *interrupts* Okay on with the chapter! Besides I left some stuff out because I mean come on... We've all read the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Story's POV**

The following morning, Rex woke, dressed and went downstairs. Molly was sitting in the kitchen in her nicest yellow dress. Her blond hair was French braided. Rex sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What if I get picked Rex?" She whispered.

"Then I'll volunteer and protect you, Molly." She leaned against him and he hugged her. After a moment, he let her go and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know I'd protect you with my life."

"Let's go," Kathryn stood at the door to the kitchen.

"One sec." Rex went back up to his room, pulled his data pad from his armor, scribbled a quick note on it in Mando'a, and walked downstairs leaving it on the floor next to Coric. He looked at his sleeping men wondering if that would be the last time he ever saw their faces again as he turned, looked back one more time, and walked away.

He couldn't suppress a sigh as Molly walked away with Primrose after registration. Katniss had already been registered. There were about 20-30 boys in his age group: 17.

Rex zoned out as the mayor began to speak. He's become quite goo at pretending to pay attention when he was really lost in thought.

Finally it was time for the drawing. Two giant glass bowls contained slips of paper with names on them. He knew his name was in there 45 times. The girls were first.

Rex watched as Effie Trinket reached into the bowl, pulled out a slip of paper, and opened it. "Primrose Everdeen."

Suddenly there was silence. A silence loud with unspoken words as Primrose made her way to the center aisle. Suddenly Katniss was screaming.

"Prim!" Two peacekeepers grabbed her trying to keep her back but she broke their grip. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" More silence and then people moved. They placed the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips then raised them to her. Rex stood rooted to the spot as he trembled with fear. There was more screaming, but Rex didn't care. He was dimly aware that Gale had moved to carry Primrose away. Effie spoke again, but Rex refused to listen. Finally it was time for the boy's drawing.

He remained in a zoned out state even as she reached into the bowl, fished around for a moment, then pulled out a name.

"Bryan Nimana!" Rex's real name was Bryan. He hated the name. After a while everyone started calling him Rex and it stuck. He did not move an inch.

_No! I can't fight Katniss! No, no, no, no, no!_ Was the only thought going through his brain. Someone behind him shoved him forward roughly and he pulled himself together. In his mind he formed together every single curse word he knew and let them form a poem in his mind. He bolted his fear down, double checked the bolt, tightened it, and started walking.

"It's Rex." He said as he reached the stage. He stared at Katniss and she stared back. He was aware of nothing as they were ushered from the platform into the city hall.

They were both placed in individual rooms for saying goodbyes and farewells. Suddenly Kathryn and Molly burst into the room and flung their arms around him. Molly was crying.

"Don't cry for me, Molly. I'll make it back alive. I promise." He whispered hoarsely. He wrapped his arms around them both. Molly wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "Mom promise you'll take care of the guys. I couldn't face it if anything happened to them."

She nodded wordlessly hugging him as tight as she could. Finally Molly reached into her pocket and pulled out the little key chain with a tiny stuffed bear she called Flukums and pressed it into his hand. "Something to remember us by."

They remained in silence until a peacekeeper came in and told them it was time to go. He felt his eyes begin to water as his family was pulled away from him, but he locked his emotions down, locked his face into neutral, and made sure none of it got loose. He's let it loose when no one else was around to watch him fall apart.

He sat down on a hard chair and stared at the key ring his sister had placed in his hands. Finally someone came to deliver him to the train station. From there they'd go to the Capitol. Each District had their own car on the train. It was a very fast train. Katniss and Rex sat in silence. Effie tried to get them to talk but they remained silent.

Eventually Effie left the part of the car they were in and came back with former champion, Haymitch. He had been drinking. Rex could see that much as the former champion sat down and buttered some toast with clumsy movements. Rex watched him quietly through narrowed eyes.

"So, when do we start training?" Katniss asked.

"Training? What'd you wanna do that for?" Haymitch said dipping his toast into his drink then reaching for the knife to put more butter on it. Katniss grabbed the knife and stabbed it into the table, centimeters from his hands. Effie gave a stunned gasp.

"You're supposed to be giving us advice." She said glaring at him.

"Here's some advice, sweetheart: Stay alive." With those words he stood up and picked up a bottle of wine to take with him.

Rex slapped the bottle from his hands, and it hit the floor shattering. Haymitch aimed a punch directly at Rex's nose, but Rex caught his fist with one hand.

"Huh! Looks like we've actually got a pair of fighters this year." He dropped his fist. "Alright I'll make you a deal."

Rex and Katniss exchanged glances then looked back at Haymitch.

"If you don't interfere with my drinking, I'll stay sober enough to help you."

"Deal," Katniss said. Rex nodded once, then sat down and began filling his plate with food. Katniss had already started to eat. With his high metabolism, he burned calories extremely fast. As well as looking near like a clone, that was one thing that helped him fit in among the clones. He ate rather quickly but he kept his eating habit neat, his space tidy.

"At least you two are civilized eaters. Last year's tributes were savages, ate everything with their hands." Effie said as she took a bite from her plate.

At this point Katniss made a habit to eat everything with her hands. Effie frowned in disgust. Rex rolled his eyes at her but said nothing. He didn't feel like talking. He felt if he opened his mouth to speak something else besides words would come out.

Neither of them noticed that Haymitch had left the carriage, by the time he came back they were finished eating. He looked more decent than when they first saw him. Both of them looked at him.

"One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist." Says Haymitch.

"But —" Katniss began.

"No buts. Don't resist." He said. Rex realized that he would follow that depending on what it was they were actually doing to him.

Both of them went to the window and stared out of it in awe as the capital came into sight. People had gathered along the sides of the track and were cheering and waving at the train.

Rex reached up to scratch his ear when his fingernail brushed over something hard. He ran his finger over the object and realized he still had his ear piece on. He tapped it turning it on. It was small and would definitely pass as a hearing aid if it came to them finding it. It was in some sense. Hardcase's chipper voice bounced over the comm talking to one of the others.

"Well suddenly everyone's a comedian." He had said then laughed. More laughter was heard in the background and he was glad that they were happy. He actually smiled to himself. He turned his head to look at Katniss who was looking at him funny. He glanced around him to make sure they were the only ones in the room before he looked back out the window and then mouthed to her, 'home.' She smiled then resumed looking out the window again.

The moment the trained docked and they exited the train, they were pushed into the hands of their stylists. This was one of those situations where Rex wished he had his blaster so he could blast a couple of brains out, but he gritted his teeth and endured the shaving, bathing, and other grooming they went through. While he didn't mind a bath, someone else bathing him, a woman no less, was one thing enough to drive him mad. They were so desperate to help him, it was hard not to hate them. He couldn't remember the name of the rest of the team, though he remembered his stylist's name was Portia.

Rex crossed his arms over his chest in thought as she went over this year's plan for dressing the two tributes. He didn't pay much attention. She broke into his thoughts when she asked, "You're not afraid of fire are you?" She tilted her head tapping her chin. "Because Cinna and I have come up with a very good plan to make the tributes from District 12 unforgettable."

Rex blinked at that and furrowed his brow, but when she gave no further explanation he simply remained silent in thought. A few minutes later he was dressed in a simple black unitard that covered from neck to foot and a black cape that traveled the length of his body almost. It stopped a couple of inches from his ankle. He was actually relieved to see that Katniss was wearing the same thing.

"Well, at least we're not naked." He said shrugging. She laughed, but he could tell that she was still at unease about this. Little did the others know that being on fire was the least of Rex's worries. Rex couldn't stand large crowds. They freaked him out- and- he had never been the center of attention of the crowd.

_It's both of us and 22 others Rex. Pull yourself together you'll be okay. _He thought. He took a deep bracing breath as they climbed onto the chariot that would carry them to the City Circle.

"What do you think about the fire?" Rex asked trying to distract himself from what was really on his mind.

"I'll rip yours off, if you rip mine off." She said in reply gritting her teeth.

Rex laughed, "Of course, of course, though I mean how do you think they'll react?" He made a sweeping gesture to indicate the people that would no doubt be on the streets wanting to see all the tributes.

She shrugged then the other chariots are beginning to take off. Suddenly Cinna is behind the two of them with a lit torch. Before any objections crossed, both the capes were lit. Rex shrugged and looked at Katniss who was shocked that she didn't feel anything. He was used to things like this. Synthetic flame was nothing new.

With a shout of, "District 12!", they were on their way through the streets of the city. Cinna shouted something to them as they pulled out of the stable. Katniss turned to him. "What he say?"

"He said for us to hold hands." He reached up and tapped his ear to turn the earpiece back on then reached down to grip Katniss' hand. Then he probably would have closed his eyes if they weren't glued to the giant screen that was showing their image. He heard his men on the other end of the comlink, and he straightened in pride. Between hearing the laughter and sounds of awe in the ear with the comlink, he heard someone squealing his name-no not someone- many. The whole of girls from the capital were screaming his name and without thought of it he reached up and waved to them with the other hand that wasn't being crushed by Katniss' hand.

He looked over at her now. She was smiling, and in her other hand she held a rose. She looked at him laughing and he rolled his eyes. The ride lasted about 20 minutes and Rex almost sighed in relief the moment it was over. He could still hear the chatter in the background from his comlink. He closed his eyes for a brief moment glad that he still had his brother's with him even though they couldn't see him. When he opened them Katniss was looking at him with concern as Portia removed and put out their capes with some kind of spray.

"The ladies certainly did love you Rex. I think they busted one of my eardrums." Cinna said laughing.

Rex shrugged, "Must be my charming good looks." He laughed then jumped off the carriage in the Training Center. "I must admit I was terrified that they might jump us."

Katniss laughed and punched his shoulder playfully. For a moment why they were here was forgotten. He sighed inwardly. Then Kix's voice came through his earpiece.

"You know, Rex, we might have accidentally glued that earpiece to your ear." Rex blinked and reached up to rub his ear then scowled deciding that the moment he got back he was going to whack Kix a good one _and_ whoever else had helped him.

They stepped into the elevator that would take them up to their new living area on the 12th floor of the tower. Effie Trinket and Haymitch were to supervise them all the way to the games. Apparently they were the first team she had that ever made a splash at the opening events.

" I've been very mysterious, though," she says, her eyes squint half-shut. "Because, of course, Haymitch hasn't bothered to tell me your strategies. But I've done my best with what I had to work with. How Katniss sacrificed herself for her sister. How you've both successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of your district."

Rex actually blinked at that. He and Katniss exchanged a look behind her and he rolled his eyes. "Everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district. But I said, and this was very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls!'" Effie beamed at them so brilliantly that they had no choice but to respond enthusiastically to her cleverness even though it's wrong.

Rex sighed as he stepped into his room. He glanced around it after he sank down on the bed with a strong sigh. He explored the room with his eyes for a while longer, then stood, tugged off his clothes and turned the comlink off, and showered. He didn't bother drying his hair. It had started to grow out rather quickly over the past couple of weeks and now it came down to about his neck.

He picked out a simple pair of cotton pants and a light shirt made of material much like his hunting shirt except softer. Then he sat down on his bed thinking. After a while he stood and began pacing. His stomach bothered him wanting something in it, but he ignored it telling himself to wait. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. In the arena, there likely wouldn't be much food. While he knew he'd need to at least put some more muscle weight, his light weight put him at an advantage.

Dinner came soon, but not soon enough for Rex. He found that he felt as if he were starving which was an understatement. He refused the wine that an avox offered him. He was never actually a big alcohol drinker, and he hated the smell of it. He was completely silent at dinner. Katniss seemed to wonder if he were okay, as she looked at him several times, but never said anything to him.

In his mind's eye he was working out what he would do to get a good score for the games. Each tribute was ranked on their skills by what they show the judges of the games. They started training the following morning which was what Haymitch was talking about right now.

"Don't show your strengths to them. Save it until your private lessons. The plan's the same for both of you. You go to group training. Spend the time trying to learn something you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Save showing what you're best at until your private sessions. Are we clear? Now what are your strengths?"

Katniss was silent, and so was Rex. That was something that he actually had to think about. Sure he could hunt, but Katniss was better than him. His hand-eye coördination was excellent. He could hit a moving target at about 50 feet away. Katniss was still silent and that actually irked him for some reason.

"Katniss can hunt." He said finally when she didn't say anything. She looked at him. "And so can I, but she's better with a bow and arrow." He was average with a bow. Rex was better with guns. But he knew that there wouldn't be any guns in the arena. He was skilled at music, but it's probably not possible to music someone to death.

"I've seen him lift over a hundred pounds." Katniss said.

Rex shrugged. "I can also throw knives." He chewed on a piece of a roll thoughtfully. There was another weapon he was skilled at, but he knew it would never show up in the arena because it was unheard of here. He rubbed his right leg in thought. The muscles in that leg ached from an old injury, but he ignored it and continued his train of thought.

* * *

A/N

Me: *is so proud of self* My first chapter over 3,000 words.

Rex: Yay! *says dully*

Molly: Horray!

Me: Welp until Next time guys. Read Review and ARRIVEDERCI


End file.
